ta3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Irken 3 Super Movie 1: Flaming Secret Of Demon Lit
The Script So Far Lit is walking home from school after a fight. When he gets home, he went to his Lab. While he was there he was working on his homework. Suddenly he got a call from Vax. He grabed the phone and listened and didn't hear anything. He got curious and went to Vax's House. He opened his door and saw that Vax was tearing everything apart. "What are you Doing?" Lit asked him freaking out. Vax looked up scared, "I can't find my homework!" Lit and Vax walk to the school and go to there classroom, when they got there the door was locked. They snuck in through the window and he went over to his desk. He felt around in it and couldn't find it. "NOOO!" Vax screamed Foot steps come toward the door "'Whos in there?" the voice said, the 2 ran out and ran toward home. They stopped running half-way toward their houses. "I'll catch up" Lit said panting, Vax said okay and ran home. Lit ran toward his house and stopped. He noticed that there was a small hut in the bushes. He walked toward it and the door opened on its own he walked in and saw ancient writing all over the walls. He walked out slowly, he began to walk towards Vax's House. He turned around and saw a Toy Store, Toy Store Deluxe. He walked in and saw only one toy, a Humig Higer Action Figure. Lit walked up to the cashier and asked him why there was only one toy. The cashier turned around, reaviling that 'he' was really a robot. Lit ran out of the door with the robot following him. Lit was almost to Vax's House, when he saw Vax's homework, lying on the side walk. Lit immediatly ran toward it. It blew into Vax's House Door. Vax shut the door and began working on it. "VAX!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lit said running toward his door. "Wait! I'm working on this problem, be there in a minute!" Vax replied. "ROBOT!" Lit yelled pounding on the door. "Don't call me a robot because I have a robotic eye! For that, you'll have to wait a couple more minutes." Vax said, turning on the TV. (He finished his homework) "Let me in!" Lit said on the ground crying. "Okay, fine" Vax said standing up. Vax opened the door and saw the robot, but no Lit. "What? Who are you? Wheres my friend?!" Vax said smacking the robot. "Here" The robot replied with a hoarse voice. Lit fell out of the robots chest. "LIT?" Vax said worried. The robot disappered. Lit stood up. "Aaahhh! RED EYES!" Vax said. Vax ran back in his house and slammed his door, then looks out his window. The phone rang, Vax ran toward it and picked it up. "HELLO?" Vax said scared. "Hi, uh... whats going on?" Lit said. "LIT? HOW?" Vax screamed. Vax peaked out the window. Demon Lit popped up right at the window. "AAHHH!" Vax screamed. Vax accidentally yanked the phone and it came unplugged. (Inside Lit's House) "Hello?" Lit says. Lit stands off his bed. "Hmm, first i'm walking home from school with Vax, then i'm being chased by a robot, now i'm in the bed? And whats with Vax? He usually isn't as squemish..." Lit said. He decided to go to Vax's House to see what was going on. Lit walked out the door and looked towards Vax's House. "Hey cool! Vax has a friend at his house!" He said running over to Demon Lit. "Hi! My names ------" Lit said, but before he got finished Demon Lit Flew away. "Bye?" Lit said trembling. Lit ran inside Vax's house and saw Vax hiding under the window."Who was that?" Lit asked Vax. "YOU! You were knocking on my door and that robot possesed you!" Vax replied shivering. "I'm right here, that means i must have been cloned!" Lit said. "Apparently so, and by the looks of that demon you, i think we have a job to do." Vax said standing up, no longer in fear. "Lets go get Tiff." Vax said running out the door. When they got out, they saw the sky. It was pure black, well, almost. Lit looked away from the sky while Vax didn't. "Tiff over here!!" Lit yelled to Tiff who was walking out of his house. "Whats happining, i go to bed for one second and the world comes to an end?!" Tiff said mad. "Apperantly, Lit was cloned by a robot and the clone is evil and we have to stop it." Vax said. Vax ran inside at the doorway. Then motioned them to follow. The 3 went down to Vax's Lab, then went to the transporter that takes them to The Tallest's Ship. "Get in!" Vax said. The 3 transported themselves to the ship. "My Tallest!!" Lit said running up to them. "What now? Purple aked the 3. "Irk is in danger!" Vax yelled. "Oh, really? Does this have ANYTHING to do with one of your pratical jokes?" Red asked them. "No! The last joke was nearly 10 years ago!" Tiff yelled. "Hmmm, what do you mean danger?" Purple asked. "Theres a robot and......." Vax started to say, but then purple interrupted."Ventor" purple replied. "What?" Vax said. "This better be a rude, crucial guy, because you don't interrupt me unless it is" Vax said mean to The Tallest. "Oh, he is. He escaped from the prison last year, he stole the PAK of the last 2 Tallest, Almight Tallest Mimiki, and Almight Tallest Momoka"